Adik Kecilku yang Berisik
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: CIAATTT, itu suara mobil balap ngepot, NINUNINUU, ini suara ambulans, DAGDUGDAG, suara robot ngedrum? NGENGG, yang ini suara mobil, "Ryouta, berisik!" yang ini suara Akashi Seijuuro, dua puluh tiga tahun, lajang, punya satu adik yang tidak biasa diam. "HWUAA." dan suara ini adalah sumber masalahnya.


Akashi Seijuuro tidak pernah berpikir untuk punya seorang adik.

Dari dulu waktu ibunya masih hidup atau ketika ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita jalang yang cuma mencari harta, Seijuuro muda tidak pernah kepikiran untuk punya adik. Ah, jangankan kepikiran, terbayang saja tidak.

Dia lebih menikmati privasi yang diberikan padanya selaku anak tunggal dan satu-satunya. Lagian punya adik itu merepotkan.

Makanya, ketika sekarang, diumurnya yang ke dua puluh dua tahun, Akashi Seijuuro merasa ada yang salah dengan otaknya ketika dia mengangkat seorang bocah pirang dari panti asuhan Kiseki untuk jadi adiknya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"A –aku –ku –Ryo –Ryo...ta."

Iya adiknya. Seorang bocah umur lima tahun yang bicara malu-malu di belakang nona pengasuh itu adalah calon adiknya.

_Gosh, _apa coba yang sedang dia pikirkan?

"Nah, Ryou-chan, pam-"

"Aku bukan mencari anak angkat, Satsuki."

"Hehehe..."

* * *

**Adik Kecilku yang Berisik**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: Family**

**Warning: Typo(s), AU, OOC, Chibi!Kise.**

* * *

Hari yang nyaman untuk tinggal di rumah. Hari yang tenang untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan kantor. Harusnya...

**CIAAATTT**

"Ryouta! Jangan berisik!" Akashi Seijuuro berteriak geram dari dalam kantor minimalisnya di rumah.

**NINUUNINUUU**

Satu perempatan jalan muncul, "Ryouta! Aku sedang bekerja!"

**DAGDUGDAG**

"Ano, kuso gaki." Dia menggeram. Jiwa sadisnya bangkit. Pria dua puluh tiga tahun itu berdiri bersama sebuah gunting merah mengkilat di tangan. Siap mengancam adik _manis_nya.

Dia bergegas melewati pintu.

"Ryouta kau-"

**BRUAKK**

Sebuah tabrakan spektakuler menjadi hadiah kedatangannya. Tembok dan wajah Ryouta bertemu sampai membuat si kecil yang sekarang berumur enam tahun memerah.

"HWAAA!" jerit Ryouta kesakitan. Dia mundur ke belakang sambil mengusap wajah.

Akashi buru-buru memegang adiknya itu, "Sudah kubilang kan!" ucapnya kesal. Dia langsung memperhatikan wajah Ryouta yang merah. Dahinya benjol.

_Astaga._

Akashi tidak pernah membayangkan kalau punya adik akan sesusah ini. Si kepala merah itu langsung meggeret Ryouta yang meringis ke sofa terdekat.

"Apa tadi ku bilang?" tanyanya datar setelah berhasil menemukan kotak P3K.

Ryouta menunduk. "Jangan berisik, jangan nakal," bocah itu mencicit takut.

Takut dimarahi, takut dipelototi, takut ditodong gunting. Iya, kesannya memang ekstrim, tapi mau dikata apa. Kakak angkatnya itu bukan mahluk berdarah dingin. Apalagi kalau berurusan dengan masalah anak-anak. Tidak mirip sama sekli dengan Kuroko-sensei-nya tersayang di sekolah.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa kau tidak bisa diam," Akashi bertanya atau lebih tepatnya memaksakan sebuah pernyataan balik. Ryouta mengangkat wajahnya sedikit lalu menunduk lagi.

Dia punya alasan. Tapi tidak berani mengungkapkan... habisnya, kata Kak Seijuuro-nya, itu alasan _cliché_. Er –Ryouta juga tidak terlalu mengerti sih apa artinya _cliché,_ entah itu jenis merk coklat atau model robot terbaru, atau malah itu nama hewan peliharan? Yang pasti kakaknya selalu bilang untuk tidak menggunakan alasan itu.

"Ryouta? Kau ingat apa yang aku katakan?" Seijuuro menyentil pelan dahi adiknya yang tadi benjol.

Ryouta meringis menahan sakit, pelan-pelan dia mengangkat kepala, "Kalau ditanya harus selalu menjawab dengan jujur dan," si piring menunduk lagi. Ish, kadang dia bingung kakaknya ini kalau sedang galak kenapa seram?

"Dan?" sahut Akashi.

Ryouta kecil mengangkat kepala, "Menatap lawan bicara," jawabnya pelan.

"Sekarang jawab. Kenapa kau tidak menurut padaku?"

Ryouta diam tidak bisa menjawab. Pipi mungilnya menggembung merah menahan emosi anak-anak dalam hati. Duh, duh, duh, dia ingin sekali menangis.

_Tapi aku kan cowok, kalau nangis nggak kece, donk?_ –inilah batin anak kecil yang sudah terkontaminasi siaran tv tidak beratnggung jawab.

"Ryouta." Akashi sekali lagi menegur adik angkatnya itu. Mata tertuju lurus pada manik coklat keemasan Ryouta yang sayu.

"Aku nggak bisa jawab," anak kecil itu akhirnya menyahut. Menunduk lagi. "Kata Aniki itu alasannya kliceh," ucapnya terbata sambil mengelap air mata yang mencoba keluar.

_Kliceh? Cliché__? _Batin Akashi mengoreksi ucapan adiknya. Dia langsung mengerti.

"Untuk sekali ini, coba katakan alasannya," katanya lebih kalem. Akashi mengusap-usap rambut pirang Kise lembut. Gerekan memanjakan itu langsung ditanggpi positif oleh Ryouta yang mengangkat wajah dan balas menatap kakak angkatnya.

"Aniki sibuk terus," ujar Ryouta pelan dengan bibir menekuk, matanya masih sayu, dan, akibat gemas, Akashi mencubit hidung mungil adiknya. "Hidoi, Aniki~" Dia dapat protesan dari Ryouta yang langsung memegangi hidung yang ikut merah.

"Lalu, kalau aku sibuk?" Tanpa merubah raut wajahnya Akashi kembali bertanya. Sekali lagi menepuk puncak kepala Ryouta.

Si kecil mengadahkan kepalanya, "Aku kangen main sama Aniki..."

Alasan mainstream ala Ryouta. Akashi menghela nafas pelan mendengar itu. Toh dari awal dia memang tahu kalau adiknya tidak mau menuruti ucapannya pasti alasannya selalu itu. Tapi, kalau sampai membuat dahi benjol, Akashi mau tidak mau harus sedikit melihat perjuangan si adik untuk mendapat perhatiannya dari tumpukan laporan kantor yang masih menumpuk di mejanya.

Dia langsung berdiri. Tanpa berucap apa-apa menggendog adiknya yang masih cukup ringan –Ryouta termasuk kecil di antara anak-anak seumurannya –dan pergi ke ruang keluarga.

Di ruang keluarga ada sebuah TV LCD besar, satu set sofa warna cream yang biasanya haram untuk di dekati Ryouta setelah makan es krim, satu set home theater, koleksi DVD-CD film-lagu original dan legal, DVD PS, Stick, dan sabuah kotak berisi harta benda –mainan –Ryouta.

Akashi menaruh Ryouta di sofa depn TV. Dia sendiri melenggang santai ke depan TV, menyalakan plystation dan mengambil dua stick warna putih.

"Aniki mau menemaniku main?" Ryouta kecil bertanya takjub waktu Akashi menyerahkan satu stick padanya.

Akashi mengangguk singkat. Dalam hati, sedikit senang juga karena bisa bersenang-senang dan lepas dari pekerjaan.

Layar di TV menyala, menampilkan judul dan musik intro. Dan dua orang di depan TV menunjukan wajah sumeringah. Senyum lebar untuk Ryouta dan seirang tipis untuk Akashi.

* * *

"Aku menang!" Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah nilai 12-0 mutlaknya dengan Ryouta. Pria berambut merah itu menengok ke samping untuk sedikit meledek adiknya yang pasti akan mengeluh karena kalah dan menuntut ulang yang akan berbuntut sama.

"Kau mau-"

Belum sempat selesai, dengkuran lembut menjawab pertanyaannya. Akashi melongos kesal dan bersender lelahh di bantalan sofa. Tak lama kemudian ekspresinya melembut, dia tertawa pelan dan tersenyum ke arah adik kecilnya yang benar-benar lelap. Bahkan si kecil sedikit-sedikit mengingai soal puding cherry.

"Aniki, puding... cherry, game... aniki..."

Ah, anak kecil memang selalu terlihat bebas.

Pria yang setengah tahun lagi genap dua puluh empat tahun itu membawa Ryouta dalam gendongannya. Setelah berhasil, dia langsung membawa Ryouta ke kamar si bocah yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya dan menidurkan Ryouta di atas tempat tidur.

Akashi mengelus rambut pirang Ryouta pelan, "Mimpi indah," bisiknya pelan lalu berdiri dan pergi ke luar kamar.

Kembali ke pekerjaan setelah mengistirahatkann fisik dan mentalnya.

Di dalam ruang kerjanya, Akashi berpikir ulang, kenapa setahun lalu dia tiba-tiba ingin memiliki adik angkat. Mungkin dia ingin sebuah keluarga. Sebuah keluarga baru setelah ayah kandung meninggal dan ibu angkatnya kabur entah dengan siapa.

Dan dia tidak menyesal untuk pilihannya waktu itu. Rumahnya tidak pernah sepi lagi sejak Ryouta bergabung dalam kehidupann. Dan karena Ryouta disisinya, Akashi punya alasan lain untuk hidup, dan punya tujuan lain ketika pulang ke rumah setelah bekerja keras di kantor. Hidupnya terasa lebih berwarna dan itu tidak terlalu buruk.

Apalagi rasa lelah yang selalu terobati ketika dia pulang dan Ryouta menyapanya dengan senyum lebar.

"_Tadaima Aniki! Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya!"_

THE END

Fic ini kubuat untuk Voly Ichi Yama-kun :3 Hallo say, maaf ya SKSD, ini menjawab keinginnanmu yang minta fluff AkaKi. Terimakasih atas saran-salamnya selama ini ya

Sekalian aku mau bilang, mungkin akan jarang update, kepincut fandom lama nih #kebiasaan# Oke, review dan onkrit selalu diterima dengan senang hati ;D

P.S: Yang minta squel nanti di chidori satu-satu.


End file.
